


Navigation

by stardustandfantasies



Category: Padz and Friends (Webcomic)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 12:03:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17001315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustandfantasies/pseuds/stardustandfantasies
Summary: He was creating a map of you to keep in his head, to follow in the journeys to come.





	Navigation

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2015; unedited.

The first time the two of you spent together, he ran his fingers through every inch of your skin–your cheeks, your chin, your collarbone, your chest–caressing every topography and tracing every relief until the journey ended between your legs. You wanted to ask what that gesture meant, but when you opened your mouth he pressed his to yours and the rest of the night faded into an ecstatic blur.

It was only later, with the clarity of hindsight, that you realise it was his way of navigating a previously unknown territory that now belonged to him. He was creating a map of you to keep in his head, to follow in the journeys to come.


End file.
